Generally, a conventional heat dissipating module that is adapted to be housed inside electronic devices is primarily composed of a fan and a heat dissipating fin in a manner that the dissipating fin is arranged at the outlet of the fan while allowing the heat dissipating fin to engage with a heating element. Operationally, when the heating element is enabled, the heat generated therefrom will be conducted and transferred to the heat dissipating fin where it is dissipated and cooled by the wind blowing from the fan, and thereafter, the hot air is discharged out of the corresponding electronic device through an air outlet for heat dissipation.
Consequently, since the heat dissipating fin is substantially a heat exchanger that transfers thermal energy from a higher temperature material to a lower temperature fluid medium, such as air, the performance of the heat dissipating fin can be optimized by enabling the cooling air flow from the fan to blow directly toward the heat dissipating fin and then to be discharged directly out of the housing through an air outlet. However, owing to the space availability and structure limitation, in most electronic devices there is no direct path for allowing the air flow from a fan to blow directly on a corresponding heat dissipating fin and then to be discharged out of the housing of the electronic device also directly through an air outlet.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional heat dissipating module. As shown in FIG. 1, the heat dissipating module 10 which is designed to be received inside a housing of an electronic device, is composed of a fan 11, capable of blowing an air flow from the fan 11 in a direction parallel to a first direction F1; and a heat dissipating fin 12, configured with an air intake side 121 and an air outlet side 122 that are arranged opposite to each other while enabling the air intake side 121 as well as the air outlet side 122 to be disposed perpendicular to the first direction F1, and the air outlet side 122 to face toward an air outlet. In FIG. 1, the fan 11 is disposed at an end of a circuitboard 13 for allowing a heating element 14 that is mounted on the circuitboard 13 to be sandwiched between the fan 11 and the heat dissipating fin 12. Moreover, a bar-like thermal conductive piece 15 is mounted on top of the heating element 14 and the heat dissipating fin 12, and a wall structure 16 is arranged surrounding the heating element 14 and the heat dissipating fin 12 to be used for blocking and diverting the air flow of the fan 11.
Since the heating element 14 is disposed at a position between the fan 11 and the heat dissipating fin 12, the air flow from the fan 11 that is blowing parallel to the first direction Fl is going to hit the heating element 14 before reaching the heat dissipating fin 12, and after blowing through the heating element 14, the heated air flow will be blocked by the wall structure 16 for diverting the same by about 90 degrees and thus flowing in a direction perpendicular to the first direction Fl toward the air intake side 121 of the heat dissipating fin 12 and then out of the same through the air outlet side 122. Nevertheless, simultaneously the heat generated from the operating heating element 14 is conducted to the heat dissipating fin 12 through the conduction of the thermal conductive piece 15 so as to prevent any heat accumulation occurring at the heating element 14.
In the above conventional heat dissipating module 10, the fan 11 is disposed separately from the heat dissipating fin 12 for allowing the heating element 14 to be arranged therebetween. Consequently, the fan 11 is spaced from the heat dissipating fin 12 by a distance and the cooling air flow from the fan 11 will hit the heating element 14 before reaching the heat dissipating fin 12. Therefore, the speed of the air flow is decreased considerably at the time it arrive at the heat dissipating fin 12, and thus the heat dissipation performance of the heat dissipating fin 12 is adversely affected. In addition, since the fan 11 is spaced from the heat dissipating fin 12 by a distance that can not be ignored, the whole heat dissipating module must occupies a certain space available in electronic devices that is not a good new for the miniaturization of the electronic devices.